


Netflix and Chill

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to spend the day, than with your friend. Especially when you find that he is  inexplicably interested in becoming something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

You sat in the living room watching the tv. It was a movie on Netflix and you had your bowl of popcorn resting on your lap. After you watched through the film, you went to go grab you a drink from the fridge. As you made your way into the kitchen, you noticed the guys sitting at the table playing a card game. After you grabbed a water, you walked over to the table; completely aware of the angel eyes that had been glued on you since you entered. 

"What are you playing?" You asked with a smile. 

"High class poker," Dean remarked with a smirk. You rolled your eyes at him. 

"It looks boring," you commented. He gaped at you as if he was appalled you could even think such a thing. Sam let out a small chuckle. 

"It's actually fun, you're just a party pooper," he fought back. 

"Clearly I'm not the only one who thinks so. Look at Cas, he looks like he would rather play Russian roulette with angel blades. You're boring our poor angel to death," you exclaimed as you looked at the angel.  
"You want to do something fun?" You asked. He looked up at you wearily but stood to his feet. You flashed him a smile before turning to Dean with the same smirk. 

"We'll be in the living room," you stated and walked back with the angel following you. After you both took a seat on the couch, you cuddled into your blankets again and grabbed your popcorn. 

"What would you like to watch?" You asked as you shoved a handful of corn into your mouth. He looked at you and then towards the tv with a curious notion.  
"Here," you handed him the remote and took him back to the main menu so he could choose. He looked through the different titles for a while and finally came to a stop. 

"What is this?" He questioned. You glanced back to the screen and saw the movie that was highlighted. 

"It's the hunger games. It's about-"

"No, I meant what is this. What kind of program holds this many movies?" His voice remained monotonous. 

"It's Netflix, Cas," you chuckled at him and gave him a smile. His eyes widened immediately and he looked down away from you. Suddenly it look as if you had hurt his feelings. 

"What's wrong?" You wondered. He didn't respond, he just sat there for a while silently.  
"Cas?" You pushed. 

"Maybe you should choose one," he spoke rather quickly handing the remote back to you. You took it skeptically and continued to brows through the menu. Finally, the bar landed on "Captain America" and you pressed play. 

"This ones a good one," you admitted as you glanced over at him. He looked like he was terrified. Are you okay?" You asked again. He nodded and said he was fine and turned his attention to the screen. The introduction began to play and you continued eating your popcorn. Suddenly an idea hit you. You stood from your seat, gathered your water, blankets, and popcorn and moved closer to Cas. He stared at you as you sat down and got cozy in the new spot. 

"Here, now we can share the popcorn." And then your attention was back to the TV. It took him a little bit, but finally the angel began eating it with you. Slowly, you leaned closer to him until you were snuggled up against him. He stiffened at your touch and he stopped eating. He was acting really shy and nervous for some reason. Sure, you two were friends and even though you hadn't ever friendly cuddled before, it wasn't too late to start was it? About midway through the movie, Cas reached his hand towards the bowl. *Finally, things are going back to normal* you thought. But instead of reaching in and grabbing a bite, he took the bowl out of your hands and placed it on the table in front of you. 

"Cas, what are you doing? I was eating tha-" but he cut you off with his lips to yours. It was a hard kiss at first, but instantly it became soft. Your eyes closed and immediately you began to kiss him back without hesitation. He lifted his hands and rested one on your cheek and weaved one through your hair. Within seconds, it became heated. He tugged at your hair and somehow you found control over your body again. You pushed yourself into his lap and his arms wrapped around you; pulling you closer. Soft moans began to escape both mouths into each other's. Who knew Cas was this good at kissing. 

After a few minutes, he laid you down on the couch and hovered above you. His lips finally breaking from yours, you opened your eyes and saw nervous ones staring back. 

"Cas?" You questioned confused. He looked away from you for a moment. 

"(Y/n)... I haven't...done this before," he answered. Really (y/n)? How could you seriously forget? His throat bobbed due to your silence. Okay (y/n), time for you to take the lead. You snaked your way around him and pushed him down into the couch. You kissed him on the lips again before trailing down his jaw to his neck. Your fingers trickled their way down to his legs and soon you found his belt and zipper. Quickly, you pulled his pants down and slid them completely off before tossing them aside. Next was his shirt, lucky for you he was only wearing the white dress shirt; his suit jacket and trench coat probably laying about. Like the pants, you tossed the white button up elsewhere and grabbed the bottom hem of your shirt, slid it off, and did the same. He watched as you undressed yourself. His eyes becoming full of lust and desire. You slid your basketball shorts off and placed his hands on your hips. Leaning down into his ear, you whispered. 

"Do the rest, angel." He looked up at you as if waiting for permission and once you shook your head, his fingers slipped through the top of your panties. With curled fingers, he began to slide them off of you. He discarded them to the floor and his hands rubbed against your bare skin as he made his way up to unclasp your bra. After sliding your arms out, he flipped the both of you over; your back was laying on the sofa again. 

He leaned down and began kissing your neck while you removed his boxers. A bulge clearly growing on him. Opening your legs with him between, you were pleading for him to begin. However, he only continued to kiss you. 

"Cas please," you whispered. He gave you another kiss and then nodded his head. He pulled himself back up and looked down at where he was positioned. You smiled and brought his face back up to meet yours. You began to kiss his lips and once he was entranced, you guided your hands down his body towards his hips. After you pushed down, he began to understand and he moved his body with your guiding hands. Finally, he entered you slowly. Once he was in, he gave you time to adjust to him, before he slowly pulled out and sank back in. He was a fast learner, thank heavens for that, because after the first few helping hands, your hands moved up and fisted into his hair. Moans escaped your mouth and you tried your best to keep quite. Within seconds, Cas was moaning with you and you placed your mouth to his to cover the noises. He grunted into your mouth and between kisses, you pleaded for him to go faster. 

"Cas," you cried out. His pace didn't fasten, it remained the same. 

"Castiel please!" With the sound of his full name, his thrusts became quicker. The build in your stomach began to rise, you were fixing to burst. 

"(Y/n)," he pleaded. You felt him throbbing inside you. 

"It's okay, let go with me angel," you managed. He nodded his head in agreement and all at once he filled you with his warm saturation. At the same moment, your walls clenched together tightly. Your hips continued to meet with his sloppy thrusts as you both rode out your orgasms. With him still inside you, you pulled his head down to you and you kissed him passionately. You smiled into the kiss before pulling away. 

"I enjoyed that very much (y/n)," he whispered. "Was that okay,...did you enjoy it too?" Smiling again you nodded your head. 

"I did. Very much," you yawned with a grin. He smiled too and before you knew it, he had the both of you dressed, you completely and him with his boxers and pants; he refrained from the dress shirt, and now he laid under you. He wrapped your blankets back around you and held you against his chest. Your eyes flashed towards the tv screen just in time to see the end of the rolling credits. You closed your eyes and smiled again as you were cuddled into your angel. 

"Cas, can I ask you something?" 

"Anything, (y/n)," he answered. 

"What made you kiss me?" You asked sleepily. 

"Dean told me it's what people did. People who watch Netflix." Honestly, you were never too keen on Deans love advice, whether it range from actual love to just plain sexual relations, but this time you were grateful. This time, you got what you had always wanted with the angel you always dreamed of.


End file.
